Trace Of Dream
by Cindy Giovani
Summary: Semua orang memiliki mimpi dan ingin mewujudkannya terkecuali Itachi Uchiha, seorang pewaris Uchiha yang terkenal Jenius akan bakatnya itu. "Aku tidak punya minat sama sekali dengan mimpi," ya hanya itu yang dikatakannya pada gadis seumuran dengannya. Apakah Itachi akan menemukan mimpinya? #Eravictoria #19century #industrialrevolutionera
1. Kau Punya Impian?

Trace of Dream Chapter I By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Drama,Romance,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,dll

Sumary : Semua orang memiliki mimpi dan ingin mewujudkannya terkecuali Itachi Uchiha, seorang pewaris Uchiha yang terkenal Jenius akan bakatnya itu. "Aku tidak punya minat sama sekali dengan mimpi," ya hanya itu yang dikatakannya pada gadis seumuran dengannya. Apakah Itachi akan menemukan mimpinya? Daripada kita chingcong-chingcong mari kita lihat saja

Rate : T, karena M terlalu greget XD #plak

Pair : Itadei,Slight Sasudei,SasuSaku, and the other pair

Disclaimer : Naruto Made In Masashi Kishimoto

Chojuro : "Tumben lu dapat judul sebagus itu,biasanya Judul fic rada nyeleneh"

Author : "Terinspirasi dari lagu Beethoven - Ode To Joy ame Yume No Kakera,hehe"

Izuna : "Kenape kagak lagu itu aje,"

Author : "Kagak ah, lagian tuh lagu berbahaya untuk di komsumsi publik mending lagu

yang pasti aje,"

Izuna : "Jiaaah"

Chapter I : "Kau punya impian?"

Itachi Pov

Semua orang memiliki impian dan berniat untuk mewujudkannya, kepingan mimpi itu berbeda-beda dari setiap orang yang memiliki impian itu, ingin bersama orang yang disayanginya, menggapai cita-citanya sampai menjadi pahlawan. Konon orang yang bisa menggapai impian itu maka hidupnya akan bahagia, ya bahagia dengan orang-orang disamping mereka.

Aku hidup di mana keluargaku serba berkecupan, maksudku apa yang aku lihat pasti dikabulkan. Marga yang disegani setelah Senju yaitu Uchiha, dilahirkan sebagai anak jenius dan pewaris Uchiha tapi sayangnya aku tidak memiliki Impian juga tidak memiliki tujuan yang tepat dalam hidupku, itulah kelemahanku dimana aku hanya bisa mengikuti alur waktu berjalan.

Sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap memakai sebuah jas hitam dengan pita merah yang untuk menambah kesan rapih di mataku. Malam ini akan ada sebuah pesta makan malam keturunan Senju alasan itulah mengapa aku harus berpakaian seformal mungkin, tak lama kemudian adikku berteriak dari pintu kamarku dengan ukiran Dewi Romawi.

"Kakak,ada acara makan malam di rumah teman Ayah!"seru Sasuke

"Ya, aku akan ke sana,"sahutku bersiap-siap untuk ikut ke acara makan malam ayahku itu

Segeralah aku bersama keluargaku pergi ke kediaman keturunan Senju untuk menghadiri acara makan malam itu. Pesta itu dihadiri oleh para pejabat dari seluruh Inggris sehingga tempat itu cukup ramai belum lagi ditambah dengan alunan musik klasik yang dimainkan oleh para pemain instrumen itu, disana keluarga kami berbincang-bincang dengan Nona Tsunade dan Tuan Hashirama, dilanjutkan pertemuan kami dengan Perdana mentri Oonoki beserta cucunya.

"Wah, kau punya cucu-cucu yang manis ya,"puji Ibuku mengenakan gaun malam dari kain bertumpuk dengan warna biru cerah sambil mengelus ubun-ubun gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek mengenakan gaun lolita itu

"Anakmu juga sama,Mikoto,"balas pria berjenggot mengenakan jas hitam kerah tinggi sambil tersenyum ke arah kami Uchiha bersaudara, lalu ada seorang wanita memberi aba-aba bahwa pria tua itu harus ke sana sekarang juga

"Kami mohon pergi dulu sepertinya Ibu Deidara memanggil,"ujar Oonoki pergi bersama cucu perempuan berambut pirang panjangnya itu

"O ya bu, aku ke Toilet dulu,"kataku meminta izin

"Jangan lama-lama,"kata Ibuku

Setelah aku ke Toilet, terlihat anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang berpakaian gaun merah muda sedang melihat Danau belakang Kediaman Senju itu. Anak itu meratapi cahaya dari danau yang dipantulkan bintang, aku hanya penasaran mengapa anak itu terus-terusan meratapi itu sehingga aku heran kepadanya lalu sedikit menyapanya.

"Hei,kau cucu Oonoki sama kan?"tanyaku mengejutkannya

"A' Kakak yang tadi, iya,"jawab anak itu tersenyum tipis kepadaku

"Namamu Deidara Iwa,kan?"tebakku

"Iya, nama Kakak siapa?"tanya Deidara dengan mimik ramah

"Itachi Uchiha, kau bisa memanggilku Itachi,"jawabku

"Nama yang bagus,un"katanya tersenyum lembut ke arahku

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini? Bukannya saudara-saudaramu sedang bermain dengan yang lain?"tanyaku penasaran

"Aku sedang meratapi bintang entah kenapa setiap malam aku suka melihatnya,"jawab Deidara sehingga aku hanya terdiam mendengar jawabannya yang unik itu

"Bintang-bintang ini seperti kepingan mimpi yang diceritakan kakek, Impianku ada disalah satu bintang itu,un,"jelasnya

"Memang apa impianmu itu?"tanyaku heran

"Impianku adalah menjadi orang yang bisa membantu orang-orang tersenyum,Kau punya impian?"tanyanya lagi

"Aku tidak punya minat sama sekali dengan mimpi,"jawabku singkat

"Kau hanya butuh waktu untuk itu,"ujar Deidara mulai menatap bintang sambil tersenyum tipis

"Maksudmu?"tanyaku heran dengan ucapannya tadi

"Kakekku pernah bilang, orang yang tidak punya mimpi itu butuh waktu untuk mengetahui mimpinya dan kau termasuk orang itu,un,"katanya sambil menatapku dengan wajah cerianya sedangkan aku hanya terdiam akan kata-katanya itu

"Setelah kau mengetahui mimpimu, kejarlah meskipun mimpi itu berada di ujung dunia sana,un,"lanjutnya

"Deidara, ayo pulang,"ujar kakeknya menyuruh pulang

"Ya Kakek, mulai sekarang kita teman ya kak Itachi ,un,"katanya dengan nada ceria

Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu akhirnya pulang bersama keluarganya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab ucapan "Selamat tinggal"nya itu, ya dialah orang yang mengajarkanku apa arti mimpi sebenarnya sekaligus teman pertamaku, Deidara Iwa. Gadis kecil yang mengejar impian setinggi bintang itu mengajakku mencari arti kehidupan dengan mimpi.

Mimpi?

Kau tau dimana kepingan mimpi itu?

Jika kau tau, jadilah penunjuk jalanku

Ajak aku ke tempat kepingan mimpi itu

Mungkin angin waktu akan membawaku

Ke tempat kepingan mimpiku

Bersamamu, ya bersamamu

Melihat kepingan mimpi itu

Saat pulang dari acara makan malam itu selalu membuatku tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum padahal aku termasuk orang yang dingin, Ibu mulai bertanya sesuatu tapi tidak ku jawab-jawab akibat memikirkan anak berambut pirang itu hingga akhirnya aku menjawab dengan nada terkejut.

"Itachi? Apa kau dengar Ibu?"tanya Ibuku heran dengan sikapku

"A' iya, ada apa Bu?!"seruku dengan wajah terkejut

"Bagaimana, kau sudah mendapat teman baru?"tanya Ibu lembut

"Sudah Ibu, nama teman baruku itu Deidara,"kataku datar

"Sepertinya kau senang ya berteman dengan anak itu sampai senyum-senyum sendiri,"balas Ibuku dengan nada lembut

"Aa Kakak jatuh cinta sama Kak Deidara ya?"goda Sasuke

"Kau ini kecil-kecil sudah mengerti cinta-cintaan, umurku belum cukup untuk mengerti itu my brother, Sasuke,"kataku kesal sambil menyentil kepala Sasuke

"Kakakmu benar Sasuke, kau dan kakakmu itu masih kecil belum boleh mengerti hal itu"ujar Ayah menasihati Sasuke

"A iya maaf-maaf, aku kan hanya bercanda,"jawab Sasuke meminta maaf

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu,"kataku menghela nafas

Memang konyol adik kesayanganku ini, kecil-kecil sudah tau namanya cinta. Ya aku memakluminya karena dia sering diajak Paman Obito kencan dengan Nona Rin setiap malam dengan alasan saat pulang akan ditraktir itulah tujuan Sasuke, setidaknya aku bisa mempunyai teman baru.

#Justskiptime

Keesokan pagi, Ketika aku sarapan sekitar jam 08.00 pagi di ruang makan bercat putih dengan ukiran kayu khas eropa. Aku sarapan Muffin dan secangkir teh lalu ada seorang petugas dari pemerintahan datang ke Rumahku sambil memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Ayah.

"Itachi!"panggil Ayah

"Iya,ada apa ayah?""sahutku

"Kau diundang Perdana Mentri Oonoki untuk datang ke Kediamannya,"kata Ayahku

"Kau dan Sasuke diundang untuk makan siang bersama cucunya nanti,"lanjut Ibuku

"Kakak, kita diundang ke Kediaman oleh Kak Deidara!"seru Sasuke senang

"Iya,"kataku tersenyum

Tepat jam dua belas siang, aku dan Sasuke pergi ke Kediaman Perdana Mentri Oonoki menggunakan kereta kuda. Rumah Perdana Mentri Oonoki itu terlihat sangat megah ditambah dengan empat pilar di depan pintu , kami sudah berdiri di depan pintu depan dengan ukuran besar itu, seorang gadis pirang berpakaian ungu langsung berlari-lari sambil berteriak memanggilku dengan keras.

"Kak Itachiii!"seru Deidara sambil berlari ke arahku dan lalu memeluku

"Nona Deidara, Tuan Oonoki menunggu di Ruang Makan,"ujar pelayan itu

Kami berjalan mengelilingi koridor menuju ruang Makan sambil melihat-lihat benda-benda antik di sekeliling ruangan. Kami mendengarkan cerita saudara-saudara gadis berambut pirang supaya kami tidak bosan, langkah demi langkah kami sampai pada ruang Makan yang luas dengan lantai marmer sehingga menambah nilai estetika ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah datang, Tuan Muda Itachi dan Tuan Muda Sasuke,"kata pria tua itu tersenyum tipis

"Terimakasih juga atas kesediaan Kakek Perdana Mentri mengundang kami"kataku sopan

"Silahkan makan, Tuan-tuan,"kata pelayan itu

"Terima kasih, Kakek"seru sasuke senang

"Psst, jangan terlalu sopan biasanya Kakek akan jadi pemalu,"bisik anak laki-laki berambut merah muda pendek berjas hitam

"Heh?"kataku bingung dengan bisikannya

"Sasori, kau bicara apa?"tanya Oonoki penasaran

"Tidak kek, aku hanya memberitau kalau hari ini kucingku minum obat nyamuk tujuh kali,hehe,"jawabnya seraya dengan tawaan kecil

Oonoki sama memberitahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Deidara yang 8. Semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, Deidara terus membicarakan tentangku teman yang baru ia kenal semalam, selain itu Sasuke mendapatkan teman baru adik Deidara yaitu Kurotsuchi dan seorang anak pelayan, Sora.

"Kak Itachi , ini untukmu,un,"kata Deidara sambil menyodorkan ikatan bunga Lily untuku yang memiliki arti kemurnian

"Untuk apa?"tanyaku heran

"Itu sebagai hadiah terima kasihku,un,"kata Deidara tersenyum

"Ya,"jawabku singkat

"Hati-hati dijalan yak!"seru Deidara tiba-tiba terjatuh di depan mataku

"Nona tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Pelayan berambut abu itu menolong Deidara berdiri

"Tidak apa-apa Kabuto,un,"jawabnya

"Nona jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, nanti Nona bisa sakit lagi,"katanya

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, aku tidak sengaja tersandung,"ketus Deidara kepada pelayan yang bernama Kabuto itu

Aku pulang dengan melihat senyuman Deidara yang ceria walaupun ia sebenarnya masih sakit. Seperti yang aku perhatikan, Pelayan berambut putih mengenakan seragam butler yang bernama Kabuto itu memiliki rasa hotmat pada majikannya bahkan ia sangat menyayangi gadis kecil itu.

Setahun kemudian

Tanggal 8 Mei,Aku sedang duduk sambil mencorat-coret catatan ayah yang kosong. Telepon antik di meja berdering ayah pun segera mengangkatnya, tidak biasanya ada telepon berdering di pagi ini sampai hatiku merasa ganjal tapi segera ku hilangkan rasa itu.

"Halo, iya benar saya Fugaku Kepala Kepolisian Inggris,"jawab Ayah

"A-apa Nona Deidara hilang tanpa jejak?!"Seru ayah terkejut sampai membuat jantungku berdebar kencang

"Baiklah, tolong kau siapkan tim pencari!"perintah Ayah sambil menutup telepon

Ada apa ini? Aku merasa bahwa Deidara dalam keadaan serius. Tidak, Aku harus tetap percaya kalau Deidara dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, ya mudah-mudahan saja firasatku benar.

Scene From The Next Chapter...

Beberapa tahun semenjak peristiwa hilangnya Deidara. Itachi mulai melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang selanjutnya, bersekolah di Universitas terkemuka di Britania Raya yaitu Universitas London. Saat ia menuntut ilmu di sana, ia bertemu gadis pirang yang berparas sama seperti teman di masa lalunya.

"My name is Deidara, and you?"tanya gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dan yak nama itu membuat Itachi sangat terkejut

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, you can call me Itachi,"jawab Itachi

To be continue

Gaara : "Kejonesan ane kambuh nih"

Author Cindy : "Ya ampun, ini kan cuma scene vrooh"

Sasuke : "Gue juga nih" (Yaoming FA Face)

Author Cindy : "Ini juga satu, udah banyak cewek ngantri, tapi lu malah diem dan playboy, masa ganteng-ganteng jones ,haduuh ckckck" (Pakai baju dinas Pakar Biro Jodoh sekolah)

Itachi : "Dafuq, ane malah disamain lagi kayak Yuuto Sakurai" (Yaoming Face)

Kisame : " Oi angkat gue jadi Shinigami dongss"

Author Cindy : "Kagak ah, ini kan bukan Death Note fic"

Pakura : "Oi ficnya lanjut oi"

Guren : "Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata,Eyd, dll, sekian dan terima kasih"

Catatan author : Latar fic ini saya ambil di Inggris abad 19, alasan saya mengambil latar tersebut karena terinspirasi dari latar Novel Sherlock Holmes apalagi tentang Universitas London,haha (Itu sih harapan author), o ya maaf bila ada kesalahan teknis tentang IT (ilmu teknologi), selain itu kalau kalian ada saran kasih tau aja, sekian dan terima kasih :3


	2. Kembalinya Notasi yang Hilang

Trace of Dream Chapter II By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Drama,Romance,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,dll

Sumary : Semua orang memiliki mimpi dan ingin mewujudkannya terkecuali Itachi Uchiha, seorang pewaris Uchiha yang terkenal Jenius akan bakatnya itu. "Aku tidak punya minat sama sekali dengan mimpi," ya hanya itu yang dikatakannya pada gadis seumuran dengannya. Apakah Itachi akan menemukan mimpinya? Daripada kita chingcong-chingcong mari kita lihat saja

Rate : T, karena M terlalu greget XD #plak

Pair : Itadei,Slight Sasudei,SasuSaku, and the other pair

Disclaimer : Naruto Made In Masashi Kishimoto

Gobi Kokuo : "Wah gimana kelanjutannya?"

Author Cindy : "Lihat aje, nanti ente juga tau"

Matsuri : "Yok kita mulaii!"

Chapter II : "Kembalinya Notasi yang Hilang"

Beberapa tahun semenjak peristiwa hilangnya Deidara. Itachi mulai melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang selanjutnya di universitas terkemuka di Britania Raya yaitu Universitas London. Saat menuntut ilmu disana, ia bertemu dengan gadis pirang bersanggul yang berparas sama seperti teman di masa lalunya, gadis itu mengenakan busana crinolette biru dengan hiasan pita yang membentuk bunga.

"Excuse me,"kata seorang gadis itu terburu-buru dengan membawa satu rim brosur sampai ia menabrak seorang lelaki berompi abu-abu di Lorong yang cukup terang itu

"Eh? Bisa gawat kalau semua kertas ini berjatuhan,"katanya panik sambil mengumpulkan ratusan kertas

"Pardon, can i help you ,miss?"tanya Itachi langsung membantu gadis itu

"A' thank you,"jawabnya tersenyum saat selesai mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu

"You're well... Come,miss,"sahut Itachi saat melihat wajah gadis itu

"Excuse me?"tanya gadis itu kebingungan sambil melambaikan tangan saat pria di depannya melamun

"You're like a princess, a' I'm sorry,"kata Itachi langsung meminta maaf

"Haha no problem, sir,"tawa gadis itu melihat kekonyolan Itachi

"Can you tell your name,miss?"tanya Itachi sedikit tersenyum dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Yes,My name is Deidara, and you?"tanya gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan anggukan dikepalanya dan yak nama itu membuat Itachi sangat terkejut

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, you can call me Itachi,"jawab Itachi

"Wah, nama yang unik,un,"puji Deidara

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanya Itachi meyakinkan bahwa orang yang ada di depan matanya itu adalah gadis di masa lalunya

"Hmm, mungkin saya baru bertemu dengan anda sekarang,"jawab Deidara berpikir

"O begitu,"kata Itachi terdiam seolah-olah gadis yang di depannya ini seperti orang yang lupa ingatan

"Kalau begitu saya mohon diri , o ya kalau anda ada waktu silakan datang ke acara ini ya,"kata Deidara sambil menyodorkan sebuah brosur selebaran konser orchestra juga segera pergi dari situ

"Gadis itu.. Kenapa dia lupa denganku?"Batin Itachi melihat Deidara pergi lalu melihat selebaran yang diberikan Deidara yang bertuliskan besok jam 07.00 malam

"Mungkin aku bisa menemuinya,"kata Itachi menatap kertas itu

Gadis yang dibicarakan Itachi terus mengedarkan kepada semua orang kampus. Dengan wajah senyum ceria, ia menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu tanpa ada rasa beban sedikitpun. tanpa disadari waktu sudah sore, sudah waktunya raja siang tenggelam. Gadis itu sekarang pulang sambil membuka knop pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pulang,un,"kata Deidara sopan saat membuka gagang pintu besar itu

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Nona muda,"kata pemuda berambut keabu-abuan mengenakan jas biru tua berkerah tinggi

"Besok malam aku ada acara, kau bisa kan datang ke sana?"tawar Deidara tersenyum tipis sambil duduk di sofa

"Tidak, aku sedang sibuk mengurus penjualanan di Skotlandia.."ketusnya

"Ayolah hanya sekalii saja,un,"kata Deidara memohon tetapi pemuda dihadapannya berkata lain

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa!"serunya marah sambil menggebrak meja

"Ta-tapi Ka-kabuto,"ucap Deidara terbata-bata

"Sekali lagi kau mengelak, aku akan mengurungmu di kamar,"ancam Kabuto menatap tajam gadis berambut pirang dengan sanggul pita di rambutnya

"Ba-baiklah,"jawabnya segera ke kamar

Dengan wajah yang menahan tangis ia masuk ke kamarnya. Namanya seorang perempuan kadang mereka harus kuat menjalani hidup ini walaupun pada akhirnya Deidara mengeluarkan air mata yang ditahannya sedari tadi, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang mendalam juga rasa takutnya.

Ia menangis dengan menahan suara yang seakan-akan mau berteriak dari dalam dirinya, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu lalu mengambil suatu barang dari dalam laci meja tidurnya. Hanya sebuah kotak musik berbentuk piano yang bisa menghiburnya saat sedih, membuat wajahnya kembali tersenyum,dan mengembalikan rasa kenyamanan hidup.

'Tok-tok-tok' suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Deidara

"Masuk,"katanya sambil menyimpan kembali kotak musik itu

"Aku mau berbicara sesuatu nona,"kata pemuda itu sambil menutup knop pintu

"Ada apa Kabuto?"tanya Deidara menghapus air matanya

"I'm do apologize and i felt terrible, karena aku sudah bicara kasar pada Nona,"kata Kabuto tersenyum tipis sambil memegang tangan selembut sutra milik Deidara

"Okay, aku tidak marah kok,"jawabnya tersenyum lembut

"Ini oleh-oleh dariku saat aku di Belanda,"katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah boneka wanita belanda kepada Deidara

"Terima kasih, bonekanya terlihat lucu,"puji Deidara

"Ngomong-ngomong soal konser Opera besok malam, aku akan datang,"kata Kabuto menatap gadis itu

"Benarkah? Assyiiik Kabuto bisa melihatku!"seru Deidara riang lalu memeluk pemuda di depannya

"Hey jangan terlalu senang nanti kau jatuh sakit lagi,"katanya sambil menasihati Deidara

"Terima kasih,Kabuto!"seru Deidara masih sambil memeluk Kabuto

"Iya sama-sama nona,"jawabnya tersenyum

"Ya sama-sama,"batin dan mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi licik

Dia kembali dari masa lalu..

Sudah lama tak melihat gadis itu..

Tersenyum simpul dihadapanku..

Membawa setangkai bunga salju...

Langit cerah menjadi kelabu..

Entah lupa atau dilupakan...

Gadis yang tak ingat masa lalu...

Dimana ia dekat denganku...

Meski hatinya tertusuk duri..

Hati kecil gadis itu berkata lain..

Ia harus tersenyum untuk yang lain...

Hanya itu yang bisa mengobati hatinya..

Itachi pov

Sudah bertahun-tahun dia menghilang tanpa jejak, bahkan ayah dan kepolisian tidak bisa mencarinya ke seluruh distrik yang ada di Inggris. Dia kembali tanpa ingat masa lalu ataupun diriku sendiri, aku tau ini terlalu melo drama bagi seorang pria berkepribadian dingin sepertiku, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan selama bertahun-tahun untuk melihat paras wajah senyum simpul seorang gadis pirang itu.

"Deidara" nama yang membuatku ingin terus mengingat akan senyuman dan kata-kata impiannya. Gadis itu tumbuh besar menjadi bertambah cantik dan manis, walaupun sampai saat ini aku masih belum punya impian yang pas untukku.

"Hei, Itachi?"tanya seorang berambut kemerahan mengenakan jas coklat dengan kerah pendek membuka gagang pintu apartemenku

"A' iya"jawabku

"Kau ini kemana saja? Hey kau mau datang ke acara konser idol kampus ya?" tebak Yahiko senang melihat brosur yang ku pegang

"Iya, dan apa maksudmu soal "Idol Kampus" Iko?"tanyaku memanggil Yahiko dengan nama kecilnya

"Apa? Seenaknya saja kau memanggil dengan nama kecilku, Kau ini sering ketinggalan berita padahal kau sendiri juga terkenal,"sindir Yahiko

"Sudah, cepat beritahu aku siapa itu "Idol Kampus"?"tanyaku lagi

"Idol Kampus kita itu bernama Deidara, dia dari Fakultas Kedokteran yang katanya memiliki suara emas para penyanyi opera, prestasi di sekolah lamanya juga bagus, pokoknya gadis itu sangat manis dan jadi idaman!"kata Yahiko berapi-api

"Jadi dia anak fakultas kedokteran, bahkan bisa terkenal dengan suara emasnya,"gumamku

"Kau harus datang ke acara Deidei yak! kau pasti akan terkesima melihat bakat luar biasanya itu!"seru Yahiko semangat

"Iya-iya aku akan datang, tapi kau tidak perlu seperti itu juga kali, dasar anak ngidol!"sindirku

"Daripada kau, dasar anak sok cool,"sindir balik Yahiko

Yahiko, dia teman seperjuanganku saat aku sekolah dulu. Ia bercita-cita menjadi fisikawan ternama dan bisa bertemu kedua sahabatnya yang juga hilang sama seperti Deidara, ia terkenal dengan kejeniusan yang tinggi tapi berkepribadian konyol kalau ada teman dekatnya.

Dulu saat sekolah ia suka sekali yang namanya mengidolakan seseorang dengan sikap menggebu-gebu. awalnya aku memang heran bisa berteman bahkan berteman karib dengannya, ya memang seperti itulah Yahiko yang aku kenal juga bernasib sama sepertiku, kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi.

End Itachi Pov

Di Cardiff, Inggris Raya

Malam yang sunyi itu terjadi pertemuan rahasia di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak terpakai oleh pemerintahan Inggris. Sekitar dua puluh orang saling mengobrol satu sama lain sayangnya identitas mereka tertutup oleh jubah hitam legam, mereka menunggu seseorang yang ditunggu sedari tadi. Beberapa orang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menunggu orang misterius itu.

"Hey, Kenapa dia tak datang?"tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu agak kesal

"Dia hanya sedikit sibuk,"jawab gadis berambut merah itu

"Ya sibuk dengan nona cantiknya itu,"sindir pemuda rambut putih keabu-abuan itu

"Kau tak boleh begitu, gadis yang dijaganya itu adalah kartu As bagi kita,"kata saudara kembar disampingnya menasihati

"Benar apa kata saudaramu, kalau kartu As kita hilang begitu saja kita tidak bisa memulai permainan ini dengan pemerintah yang telah direncanakan 13 tahun tahun yang lalu,"jelas gadis berambut kehitaman itu

#Just skip time

Itachi Pov

Tepat hari Sabtu pukul 07.00 malam di Royal Opera House, aku datang ke pertunjukan opera Deidara bersama Yahiko dengan mengenakan Tuxedo putih. Aku dan Yahiko duduk barisan penonton paling depan agar bisa terlihat jelas menonton dan itu juga merupakan saran Yahiko yang ingin melihat Idol Campusnya itu, akibat Idolnya itu hampir semua orang datang menonton penampilan indah Deidara sehingga membuat Royal Opera sangat ramai.

"Lihat itu Dei-dei!"seru Yahiko dan penonton lainnya

"Dia..."

"Terima kasih untuk para hadirin yang bisa datang ke acara pada malam ini,un,"kata Deidara tersenyum dengan berpakaian gaun model bustle merah hati ditambah khiasan mawar merah dirambutnya

Musik instrumental mulai dimainkan, Deidara menyanyikan karya Vivaldi yang berjudul "Cessate Omai Cessate" bersama lima anggota paduan suara kampusku. Nyanyiannya begitu menenangkan hati orang mendengarnya ditambah dengan makna lagu yang memiliki arti tersendiri, semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan atas kebolehan Deidara dan anggota paduan suara kampus.

"Ayo pergi ke belakang panggung,"ajak Yahiko

"Kau ini saking mengidolakan gadis itu, kau sangat ingin tidak bahkan lebih dari sangat ingin bertemu dia,"kataku menghela nafas

"Kau sendiri buat apa membeli sebuket bunga mawar putih bersamaku tadi? Buat dipasang pada jendela apartemen? Kau juga mau datang karena ingin menemuinya, jangan gengsi kalau bertemu Deidei!"kata Yahiko berargumen dengan kecepatan berbicara 125 km/menit sehingga aku agak pusing mendengar ocehannya

"Baiklah aku mengalah kalau kau sudah beragumen,"kataku mengalah

"Nah begitu, ayo kita temui Deidei!"ajak Yahiko ke belakang panggung

Kami berdua berjalan ke belakang panggung dengan melewati kumpulan penonton yang mau keluar dari gedung. Terlihat Deidara sedang asyik berbincang dengan teman-temannya, kami pun melangkah mendekatinya untuk berbicara dengan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Deidei, can you signing my notes? Please,"kata Yahiko memohon

"Okay,un,"jawabnya sambil mentanda tangani catatan Yahiko

"Thank you,"ucapnya berterima kasih

"Kau... Kau pria yang kemarin membantuku kan?"tebak Deidara tersenyum riang

"Iya, sebelumnya aku ingin bilang penampilanmu sangat mengagumkan di panggung tadi,"pujiku dengan senyuman tipis

"Cepat kau berikan itu, sebelum bunganya layu dan tidak perlu banyak basa basi lagi,"suruh Yahiko sambil menyenggol sikutku

"Ini sebagai hadiah dariku untuk penampilanmu tadi,"kataku menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar kepadanya

"Wah terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong Yahiko setiap kau melihat ada orang tersohor lewat pasti saja kau bernafsu minta tanda tangan,"kata Deidara menahan tawa

"Ahaha, mau bagaimana lagi aku kan hobi mengidolakan orang,"tawa Yahiko

"Tapi tak apa hobimu unik,"puji Deidara

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"tanyaku bingung dengan keakraban mereka

"Tidak juga, aku baru berteman dengan Deidara baru-baru ini,"jawab Yahiko mengangguk

"Iya, aku baru kenal dengannya gara-gara dia meminta tanda tanganku terus,un,"jelas Deidara

"Untung saja idolamu ini tidak jengkel gara-gara kamu anak ngidol, coba kalau aku mungkin sudah aku suruh kau pergi jauh,"sindirku

"Siapa juga yang mau mengidolakanmu,''balasnya dengan nada santai

''Kau ini benar-benar..'' kataku

''tidak aku hanya bercanda, sekarang sudah jam berapa?"tanya Yahiko

"Jam sembilan malam,"kataku dan Deidara sama-sama melihat jam

"Wah keren, kalian bisa menyebutkan waktu bersamaan, aku pulang dulu ya!"serunya pergi meninggalkan kami berdua

"Maafkan temanku, kalau kelakuannya agak menyebalkan,"kataku meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa , malahan aku agak sedikit terhibur,"kata Deidara

"Hari sudah larut, boleh aku antar ke rumahmu?"tawarku

"Mmm,baiklah,"jawabnya dengan senang hati

Akhirnya aku mengantar Deidara ke rumahnya menggunakan mobil bermesin uap yang ku dapat tahun lalu. Untungnya jalur pulangku dengan dia se arah jadi aku tidak perlu mencari-cari jalan pintas untuk pulang ke Apartemen, untuk menghilangkan rasa cape saat ia tampil aku mengajaknya mengobrol tentang kampus dan fakultas masing-masing tidak terasa kami berdua sudah sampai di sebuah mansion tua yang tidak lain adalah Rumah Deidara.

"Wah rumahnya masih gelap sepertinya dia belum pulang, terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang Itachi,"katanya tersenyum sambil menutup pintu gerbang rumah tinggi bercat putih itu

"Ya tidak masalah , kalau kau ada sesuatu apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini,"kataku berjalan pulang ke apartemen

Scene From The Next Chapter..

Deidara sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Kabuto datang sambil memperhatikan vas bunga mawar putih yang menarik perhatiannya, dengan rasa penasaran Kabuto mendekati vas bunga.

"Tertulis dari Itachi uchiha, terima kasih sudah mengundangku,"baca Kabuto sambil memegang secarik kertas kecil di dekat vas bunga

"Tidak biasanya kau memperhatikan bunga-bungaku,un,"kata Deidara sambil mengerjakan tugas

"Bungamu yang ini agak spesial dari yang lain,"ucapnya

To be continue

Han : "E gile ada anak ngidol :v" (Pakai backsound petir)

Neji : "Ya ampun Yahiko kalau berargumen hampir sama kayak cewek!" (Yaoming Face)

Kimimaro : "Ngomong-ngomong soal Kabuto dia kan bakal hadir kenapa ga ada pas hari Hnya?"

Author Cindy : "Dia emang datang, cuma abis itu ada pas selesai dia ada urusan lagi"

Itachi : "Kayaknya aku sama Yahiko ngerusuh terus di chapter ini"

Yahiko : "Shanju selalu,Deidei selalu,Nabilah selalu,Sabina selalu!" (Sambil yel-yel anak vvota)

Sora : "Sabina-sabina eperiwere"

Kabuto : "Emak ane masuk tipi!" (Jingkrak-jingkrak ala anak Tk)

Shikamaru : "Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata maupun nama, sekian dan terima kasih"

Catatan Author : Soal nama kecil Yahiko saya mengambil nama kecil sahabat saya, Yahiko dibuat menjadi anak ngidol agar ada sedikit pemanis alur,haha. Satu lagi yang nanya soal Kabuto, nanti author jelasin di Chapter berikutnya,sekian dan terima kasih :3


	3. Mawar Biru di Musim Gugur

Trace of Dream Chapter III By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Drama,Romance,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,dll

Sumary : Semua orang memiliki mimpi dan ingin mewujudkannya terkecuali Itachi Uchiha, seorang pewaris Uchiha yang terkenal Jenius akan bakatnya itu. "Aku tidak punya minat sama sekali dengan mimpi," ya hanya itu yang dikatakannya pada gadis seumuran dengannya. Apakah Itachi akan menemukan mimpinya? Daripada kita chingcong-chingcong mari kita lihat saja

Rate : T, karena M terlalu greget XD #plak

Pair : Itadei,Slight Sasudei,SasuSaku, and the other pair

Disclaimer : Naruto Made In Masashi Kishimoto

Yagura : "Yak kembali lagi dengan Mizukage keren bin keceh,dayyeh"

Mei Terumi : "Lho kok kamu malah numpang narsis sih? O ya para Reader yang hobi kuliner

datanglah ke Sate Kiri gakure bisa Delivery Order!" (Promo)

Chikushido dan Author Cindy : "Udah pada selesai ya promonya, maaf para reader abaikan iklan dari orang-orang tadi ya, yuk kita mulai saja ceritanya!" (Ngusir Yagura sama Mei)

Chapter III : "Mawar Biru di Musim Gugur"

Malam hari pukul 21.45 di kamar, Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu sedang memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih pemberian Itachi. Dengan wajah senyum berseri-seri menambah suasana kamar mewah gadis berambut pirang panjang itu, ia terus mengingat tindakan oleh seorang pria bermarga Uchiha padanya.

Deidara Pov

Itachi, Orang yang membantuku kemarin datang melihat Konser Operaku. Sepertinya dia orang yang berperawakan baik kalau aku perhatikan, walaupun laki-laki itu tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Aku masih ingat saat aku bertemu dengannya, dia hanya melamun melihatku lalu meminta maaf saat aku tertawa, tak lupa saat di belakang panggung sepertinya ia selalu berselisih pendapat dengan Yahiko.

Aku pernah dengar dari teman-temanku soal kepribadian dingin dan kerennya itu bahkan ia merupakan murid jenius di Universitas. Tapi saat aku melihat sikap aslinya dia orangnya baik, apalagi kejadian di mana dia mengantarku terlihat ramah tak lupa ia juga menceritakan Fakultasnya.

"Itachi Uchiha, nama yang unik,un," gumamku tersenyum sambil memegang sebuket bunga mawar Putih yang diberikannya dengan secarik kertas berwarna kemerahan

"Terima kasih telah mengundangku," bacaku saat membaca secarik kertas yang ada di bunga Mawar itu

"A' baiklah akan aku taruh di vas bunga dekat jendela ruang tengah," kataku

Aku menaruh bunga Mawar Putih pemberiannya di vas bunga dekat jendela dengan air untuk menyegarkannya. Aku mengejarkan tugas kuliahku sambil menatap Mawar Putih itu sehingga aku semakin semangat beraktivitas, tak lama kemudian Kabuto pulang dengan wajah lelah sambil menekan bel rumah.

End Deidara Pov

Deidara menyambut kedatangan Kabuto yang terlihat lelah. Sambil menunggu Deidara membuat teh, pria mengenakan jubah abu mengerjakan pekerjaan yang ia bawa ke rumah di ruang tamu dengan duduk di sofa yang nyaman, lalu gadis berambut pirang mengenakan celemek pada gaunnya tadi menanyakan sesuatu saat menyodorkan teh kepada Kabuto.

"Ngomong-ngomong habis melihatku di Royal Opera, kau kemana katanya ada perlu kok lama sekali,?" tanya Deidara sambil menyodorkan teh

"Bulan ini aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya, maaf aku tidak mengantarmu pulang tadi," jawab Kabuto sambil meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau benar-benar capek beristirahatlah," ujar Deidara pergi ke ruang tengah untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya

Setelah Kabuto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia pergi ke ruang tengah dimana Deidara sedang mengurus tugas kuliahnya. Dinding ruang tengah ukuran luas bercat putih suci dengan vas yang ditempati bunga Mawar Putih dekat jendela, hati Kabuto tertegun sebentar saat memperhatikan ruang tengah tempat gadis pirang dengan mata biru berpakaian piyama panjang itu duduk.

Deidara sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Kabuto datang sambil memperhatikan vas bunga Mawar Putih yang menarik perhatiannya, dengan rasa penasaran Kabuto mendekati vas bunga itu, tepat disamping vas bunga tersebut terdapat secarik kertas kecil yang semakin menambah rasa penasarannya.

"Tertulis dari Itachi Uchiha, terima kasih sudah mengundangku," baca Kabuto sambil memegang secarik kertas kecil di dekat vas bunga

"Tidak biasanya kau memperhatikan bunga-bungaku,un," kata Deidara sambil mengerjakan tugas

"Bungamu yang ini agak spesial dari yang lain," ucapnya dengan wajah hati-hati

"Special dari yang lain?,haha, itu hanya sebuah bunga mawar yang diberikan oleh temanku," kata Deidara tertawa kecil saat mendengar jawaban pria berambut putih

"Hmm, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja apa nama itu seperti tidak asing bagiku," batin Kabuto ragu

Kabuto terus memikirkan bunga Mawar Putih yang gadis pirang taruh di ruang tengah rumahnya itu. Nama itu membuatnya agak sedikit tertekan, seakan-akan otaknya memberitahu bahwa nama orang di secarik kertas itu bukan orang sembarangan dan akan membahayakan rencana yang ia buat tiga belas tahun lalu, kali ini otaknya benar-benar sudah teracuni oleh sebuah nama orang yang jelas-jelas ia tidak kenal sehingga merobek kertas itu.

"Kenapa dirobek,un?" tanya Deidara bingung

"Kertas ini tidak penting bagi tugas kuliahmu Deidara, lebih baik kau mengerjakan tugasmu agar bisa tamat kedokteran lebih cepat," jawabnya tersenyum

"O begitu baiklah," katanya kembali mengerjakan tugas kuliah tanpa ada perasaan yang aneh

Itachi Pov

Malam ini, aku bertemu dengan gadis itu di mana ia bernyanyi indah untuk semua orang. Walau acara itu baru selesai jam 21.00 malam tadi tapi suara nyanyian itu masih terasa oleh hatiku yang hampa ini, tapi tunggu kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku seperti mengatakan ada orang yang tidak suka memberinya sebuket bunga dengan secarik kertas itu, mungkin hanya dugaanku saja.

"Hey, kau belum tidur juga anak sok cool?" sindir Yahiko saat membuka gagang pintu tamu apartemenku

"Kau juga kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, anak ngidol?" tanyaku kembali

"Ck sial, kau malah bertanya balik, aku minta maaf kalau mengganggumu," jawab Yahiko menghela nafas

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin merenung sebentar saja,hehe," kataku sedikit tertawa

"Merenung tugas yang tidak selesai atau merenung banyak hutang?" tanya Yahiko dengan mimik tidak meyakinkan

"Enak saja, aku hanya ingin merenung saja," kataku singkat

"Kau ini jangan terus-terusan hidup di masalalu, sekali-kali pasang wajah ceria gitu," ujar Yahiko

"Baiklah, lihat Tower Bridge sepertinya hampir selesai," kataku menatap pemandangan lampu-lampu pekerja yang menyinari jembatan belum sempurna itu dari jendela apartemenku

"Ya, mungkin kalau sudah selesai kita bisa merasakan megahnya jembatan yang akan menjadi simbol Kota London ini," respon Yahiko ikut menatap jembatan itu

"Sekali lagi aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanyaku penasaran

"Aku ingin pinjam buku catatanmu untuk tugas dari dosenku besok," jawabnya dengan wajah tersenyum paksa

"Heh? Tidak biasanya kau pinjam buku catatanku, kau lupa atau..." kataku terpotong oleh kata-kata Yahiko

"Aku lupa, kemarin Restoran tempatku bekerja terlalu banyak pelanggan yang datang hingga larut malam,hehe," katanya

"Baiklah akan aku pinjamkan, tapi besok kembalikan padaku!" seruku menyodorkan buku catatanku

"Iya , aku akan mengembalikan bukumu," jawab Yahiko dengan sikap hormat

"Kepala Kepolisian Inggris itu Ayahku bukan aku, jadi jangan membuatku seperti Pemerintah Inggris ," kataku menghela nafas

"Jangan terlalu bersikap sok keren, thankyou buddy!" seru Yahiko dengan wajah tersenyum ceria saat menutup gagang pintuku

Hari sudah larut, sudah saatnya aku tidur. Kini lampu yang menerangi apartemenku sudah padam, lampu-lampu menerangi jalanan mati secara perlahan dan hanya angin malam menemaniku saat tidur.

Bulan sabit mengulurkan sinarnya

Anak kecil mengejar sinarnya

Entah sepanjang apa sinar itu

Bersama senyuman riang menyertai

Temannya mengikuti kemana ia pergi

Memberi bantuan mencapai sinar itu

Tak peduli ada sungai besar di depannya

Asalkan ia bisa pergi ke sana

Tempat di mana ia tersenyum simpul

Orang-orang bersandar di pohon rapuh

Melihat sinar kehidupan bulan

Dengan Mawar biru menghiasinya

Aku berjalan sendirian di sekitar jam besar Big Ben berdiri. Jalanan itu sepi membisu dan tak ada seorang pun berlalu lalang melewati sisi jalan yang aku lewati, suara angin mengalahkan hentakan sepatu hitamku, angin malam menusuk kulit walau aku mengenakan jaket hitam tebal, bulan purnama merah menerangi jalanku seorang.

Kucoba melihat waktu dari arloji saku untuk tahu waktu di tempat aku berdiri sekarang. Jarum arloji menujukan pukul sepuluh malam lebih lima belas menit, tak ada cahaya lampu-lampu menerangi jalan dan toko sehingga aku harus berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak terbentur benda, angin malam berhembus semakin kencang.

Tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang melewati jalan dan semua toko di pinggir jalan

juga tutup. Ini aneh seharusnya toko di sekitar sini masih ada yang buka bahkan tempat ini seperti kota mati untukku, setelah berjam-jam aku berjalan, aku menemukan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang terurai dengan mantel biru kehitaman.

"Pardon miss," kataku sopan

"Hiks-hiks,hehehe.." suraunya dengan suara menangis diiringi suara tertawa sehingga membuatku terheran-heran dengan wanita agak aneh ini

"Excuse me, you're fine,miss?" tanyaku sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia bukan orang aneh yang aku duga sambil melangkah mendekatnya

"Akhirnya kau datang ke sini,un," katanya dengan suara parau, sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara wanita misterius ini

"Wait the moment, it seems whose woman i know," gumamku membalikan badan wanita itu

"Ti-tidak mungkin," kataku terbata-bata saat melihat wajah gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Deidara berwajah pucat dengan bercak darah di sekitar hidungnya

"Tuan muda Itachi," kata Deidara tersenyum tipis

"Kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanyaku terbelalak memegang wajah penuh bercak darah itu

"Kau bisa mengetahuinya sendiri," jawab Deidara berlari meninggalkanku

"Tunggu, jangan pergi Deidara!" seruku mengejar Deidara

Aku terus berlari mengejar Deidara, aku merasa bahwa keadaan dirinya makin memburuk. Ia terus memuntahkan darah di hadapanku dan terus berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah, tempat yang kulewati dikelilingi pantulan cahaya bulan merah darah, aku terus memanggil gadis berambut pirang dengan keadaan sekarat itu sebisaku tapi dia terus-menerus berusaha mengabaikan panggilanku.

Ingin rasanya membantu tapi wanita yang ku kejar itu terus menghindar dari

pertolongan. Apa yang dia sebenarnya dia sembunyikan dariku ? Aku bingung dengan sikap aneh gadis pirang yang ku kenal itu, tak lama kemudian aku mendengar teriakan keras seorang wanita dan sebuah senapan api yang ditembak entah dari mana asalnya.

"Aaaaah! Stop!" teriak Deidara bersamaan dengan suara pistol itu yang begitu keras suaranya

"Deidara!" seruku datang ke tempat gadis pirang bertopi lebar itu terjatuh

"Kau me-melihatnya Uchiha?" tanya Deidara dalam keadaan kritis memegang wajahku dengan tangan gemetar

"Deidara? Nona Deidara?!" seruku ketakutan

"Selamat tinggal Itachi.." katanya menutup mata sambil tersenyum dan masih memegang wajahku yang shok

"Deidara,jangan pergi!" seruku

Aku memperhatikan tempat ini di mana gadis pirang bermata biru yang kupangku sekarang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tempat ini dikhiasi oleh bercak darah dan semua mayat yang aku kenal. Semuanya mati dengan mengenaskan dilakukan oleh orang berjiwa pembunuh berdarah dingin, aku hanya ketakukan melihat kejadian ini.

Aku terus bertanya-tanya pada diriku tentang semua peristiwa yang aku lihat. Tentang pedang yang menusuk, tembakan peluru, sebuah cairan arsenik beracun, atau apapun mengenai kejadian ini, bingung dengan tindakan yang harus kulakukan, aku hanya menatap cahaya bulan purnama merah sambil berteriak tidak mungkin.

"Hey Itachi, bangun!" seru Yahiko membangunkanku

"Hosh-hosh, syukurlah itu hanya mimpi," kataku lega

"Kau ini membangunkan seluruh orang di Apartemen tau!"sindir Yahiko dengan wajah muram

"Maaf, tapi mimpi itu seperti benar-benar nyata," jelasku

"Pasti habis dikejar setan sama Bibi Sara ya!" tebak Yahiko

"Hush, enak saja mimpiku ini lebih menakutkan dari itu tau!" ketusku

"Could you tell your dream,please," katanya memohon

"Aku melihat pembunuhan mengerikan, mimpi itu sangat nyata bahkan aku sangat trauma jika itu terjadi," jawabku dengan tangan gemetar

"Nenek pernah bilang, Mimpi hanyalah bunga mimpi yang menghiasi tidur kita, tenang saja kalau itu terjadi aku akan bergerak mencari pelakunya," katanya berapi-api

"Ya, jangan sampai itu terjadi.." batinku berharap

End Itachi Pov

Malam yang sunyi itu perlahan-perlahan disinari mentari pagi. Orang-orang mulai bangun untuk memulai aktivitasnya, Toko-toko di tengah Kota London perlahan-lahan mulai dikerumuni pembeli, kicauan burung pipit menambah suasana ramai itu, burung gereja mengepakan sayapnya.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang di Istana Buckingham, mereka saling berbincang satu sama lain. Seolah-olah orang yang harus mereka dengar tidak dianggap sama sekali saat duduk di kursi ketua rapat, wanita berambut pirang berumur 30 di depan mereka itu sudah habis kesabaran dan langsung menggebrak meja sehingga mereka pun terdiam.

"Tidak kusangka Hashirama mempunyai cucu menakutkan seperti ini," batin Madara agak ngeri dengan wanita berambut pirang di sebelahnya

"Okay, saya akan memulai rapat ini," kata Wanita berambut pirang itu dengan senyum mengerikan

"Akhirnya rapat ini dimulai juga," batin Perdana Mentri Oonoki menghela nafas

"Sudah 13 tahun kepolisian mencari tau siapa dalang yang memulai masalah ini, tapi sampai sekarang hasilnya tetap nihil," kata Tsunade membuka rapat

"Tidak mungkin, 3 kejadian dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama bukan?" kata pria bermata coklat dengan kumis tebal itu

"Tapi 3 peristiwa itu bisa dilakukan oleh satu kelompok yang berpencar ke tiga tempat yang berbeda.." jawab pemuda berambut hitam klimis dengan kulit putih pucat itu

"Sai?!" seru para Dewan terkejut

"Bisa kau jelaskan pendapatmu itu saudara Sai?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah penasaran

"Seperti menghilangnya Nona muda Deidara saat 13 tahun yang lalu," kata Sai membuat Oonoki menunduk sebentar

"Peristiwa kebakaran salah satu gedung di Manchester hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian Kepolisian Inggris, tapi yang sebenarnya menjadi incaran pelaku adalah Nona muda Deidara sebagai kartu As di tangan mereka, pendek kata dalang itu adalah orang dalam bukan tapi ada kemungkinan dia dekat dengan orang Pemerintahan Inggris," lanjutnya

Para Dewan mempertimbangkan dugaan sementara dari detektif muda itu. Dugaan Sai merupakan hipotesis utama dalam memecahkan kasus rumit tersebut sehingga rapat dewan ditutup dengan adanya kerja sama Sai dan Kepolisian Inggris sebagai keputusan akhir.

Scene From The Next Chapter..

Deidara dengan wajah melamun duduk di kursi taman dekat perpustakaan. Perlahan-lahan air matanya keluar mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya tadi pagi, lalu ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Itachi

"Haha, tidak kok aku tidak menangis aku hanya mengantuk," tawanya berbohong

"Tapi aku melihat kau.." kata Itachi terpotong

"Kau salah lihat,un," kata Deidara sedikit mendorong Itachi

To be continue

Author Cindy : "Akhirnya tugas ane selesei juge" (Tiduran di jalan)

Danzo : "Greget amat cu!" (Yaoming face)

Sarutobi : "Yaelah, Dari kecil emang Cindy greget kan?" (Muka biasa)

Zetsu : "Itu Tsunade kayaknya mengingatkan ane dengan seseorang deh" (mikir keras)

Tobi : "Natalia Polinskea(?)!" (Nebak)

Rin : "Honey, who is Natalia?" (Backsound : Petir menggelegar)

Tobi : "Amfun Rin, dia itu Hakim Rusia terkenal" (Sambil memohon-mohon kepada Rin)

Asura : "Natalia dimirip-miripin sama Nenek-nenek tukang ngutang, ga mirip keles.." (Alay Mode On and Ngidol tingkat akut On)

Indara : "Be, maafkan kakak yang tak pulang-pulang, Asura-Asura sekarang jadi Alay" (Nyanyi Bang Toyif tak fulang-fulang(?))

Suigetsu : "Ga nyangka anak dewa Shinobi jadi alay begini, ngomong-ngomong kok jadi horror begini ya?"

Author Cindy : "Ah lu kagak tau aje, ane pernah mimpi lebih greget dari itu mana ane pas ketemu setan bukannya baca ayat kursi, ane malah baca doa makan," (Yaoming face)

Itachi : "Udah cukup aku jadi kayak Yuuto Sakurai,Kasian tuh Deidara chan dijadiin Airi yang super duper galau," (Khawatir)

Yahiko : "Cie-cie anak sok cool sekarang jadi peka banget sama cewek!" (Senyum jahil)

Itachi : "Tutup mulutmu Iko!"

Konohamaru,Sasuke,Author Cindy : "Angkat tanganmu Shaggy" (Korban Iklan Lifboi)

Yura dan Guren : "Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata maupun nama, terima kasih atas perhatiannya, sekian dan terima kasih"

Catatan Author : Awalnya yang mau dijadiin Detektif itu bukan Sai lho! Asalnya Author mau milih Nagato biar kayak L Lawliet,hohoho, Kalau soal Sara itu posisi Tokohnya hampir sama dengan Nyonya Hudson di Sherlock Holmes, Gimana cerita berikutnya? Kita lihat saja nanti! Sekian dan terima kasih! :3


	4. Serpihan Kayu yang Rapuh

Trace of Dream Chapter IV By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Drama,Romance,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,dll

Sumary : Semua orang memiliki mimpi dan ingin mewujudkannya terkecuali Itachi Uchiha, seorang pewaris Uchiha yang terkenal Jenius akan bakatnya itu. "Aku tidak punya minat sama sekali dengan mimpi," ya hanya itu yang dikatakannya pada gadis seumuran dengannya. Apakah Itachi akan menemukan mimpinya? Daripada kita chingcong-chingcong mari kita lihat saja

Rate : T, karena M terlalu greget XD #plak

Pair : Itadei,Slight Sasudei,SasuSaku, and the other pair

Disclaimer : Naruto Made In Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter IV : "Serpihan Kayu yang Rapuh"

Itachi Pov

Jam 08.00 pagi, aku sedang sedang duduk di sekitar taman Universitas sambil membaca koran yang ku beli tadi. Di sini para mahasiswa bisa bercengkrama dengan temannya ataupun belajar sampai membuat taman ini sangatlah ramai, gadis berambut pirang dengan mantel biru tua berbulu berjalan melewatiku dengan wajah yang sangat murung ya gadis itu tak lain adalah Deidara, aku pun menyapanya.

"Good morning miss,"kataku menyapa Deidara yang sedang murung itu

"Good morning Itachi,"sahutnya dengan wajah senyuman tipis

"You're fine Deidara?"tanyaku

"Ya, I'm fine , sudah ya aku harus cepat-cepat,un,"katanya terburu-buru menuju ruangan fakultasnya itu

Dari raut wajahnya, aku sudah menduga ada peristiwa yang membuatnya aneh. Tidak biasanya gadis berambut pirang itu tidak seceria wajahnya seperti kemarin-kemarin, aku melihat saat ia berjalan agak sempoyongan entah karena apa. Tak lama setelah aku melihat gadis pirang itu jam kuliahku dimulai, segeralah aku beranjak dari kursi taman untuk kembali ke kelas, Yahiko berdiri di depan pintu masuk koridor dan memintaku untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan.

"Kau ini dari mana saja? Daritadi aku mencarimu!"seru Yahiko

"Memang ada apa sampai-sampai kita harus ke perpustakaan pagi-pagi begini?" tanyaku penasaran

"Kita disuruh membantu dosen untuk mengerjakan tugas penilaian mahasiswa baru,"ujarnya

Yahiko dan aku berjalan melewati koridor kampus, tepatnya di daerah kelas fakultas kedokteran. Kami melangkah dengan tempo agak terburu-buru, aku melihat kelas sang penyanyi opera itu sedang menunggu dosen mereka, sedangkan dia hanya terlihat murung tanpa sebab sehingga ia tidak mendengar curahan hati teman wanita yang berada disebelahnya.

Aku hanya memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang sanggul itu sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau Yahiko terpisah dariku dan aku malah berjalan ke daerah kelas Hukum tanpa disadari. Yahiko mencari-cari sambil mentertawakanku kenapa hari ini tidak biasanya aku bersikap sekacau ini.

"Hey, you want to meet the vicious lecturer?"tegur Yahiko sambil menahan tawa

"I won't meet him, Yahiko.."jawabku

"Okay, let's go,"

Perpustakaan kampusku itu cukup tenang dan senyap sampai-sampai salah satu temanku menggunakan tempat ini untuk tidur sambil menyender pada rak buku cukup tinggi, lalu aku dan Yahiko bertemu dengan dosen kami, Professor Orochimaru. Ia mempunyai badan tinggi tegap berkulit putih pucat, bermata tajam dengan warna pupil kehijauan, dan berpakaian jas coklat muda yang longgar. Konon menurut rumor di sekitar kampus, ia memiliki hobi yang cukup unik seperti memelihara ular juga mengoleksi buku-buku kuno.

"Could you take a some ink on my table?"pinta proffesor sambil memeriksa buku-buku yang baru dikembalikan diatas meja yang cukup lebar itu

"Here there are,sir,"kata Yahiko

"Thank you, ah iya Tn. Itachi tolong beritahu kepada yang lain bahwa saya tidak dapat mengajar di jam kedua,"pintanya

"Baiklah, saya akan menyampaikannya,"jawabku

Deidara Pov

Hari ini aku terlihat sangat murung sampai-sampai aku tidak memperhatikan curhatan temanku. Ya tadi pagi aku dengan tidak sengaja menumpahkan sup yang ku buat kepada Kabuto, ia sangat marah dan hampir saja memukulku. Aku benar-benar lelah dengan Kabuto yang sekarang seperti bukan kakak yang ku kenal lagi, selain itu ada surat ancaman yang menambah rasa takutku.

"Hei Deidara,kau dengar tidak?"tanya wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan gaun bustle jingganya

"Iya aku dengar, kau sedang ada permasalahan rumit dengan dosen kan?"tebakku agak bosan

"Bagaimana tidak masa aku mengumpulkan tugas telat 30 menit saja dimarahi habis-habisan,"ucapnya melanjutkan cerita tak habis-habisnya itu

Tunggu sebentar, ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku saat melewati kelas. Aku beranjak dari bangku untuk melihat orang itu, orang itu adalah pria yang waktu itu mengirimkanku mawar dan sekarang dia ditertawakan oleh Yahiko, aku pun juga ikut tertawa saat mendengar seharusnya ia melewati koridor menuju perputakaan malah melewati koridor jurusan hukum.

Tak lama kejadian tadi, dosenku datang dan memberikan materi yang ia tulis di

papan tulis bersuasana tenang. Hanya suara dosen dan gesekan suara kapur putih terhadap papan tulis berwana hitam, ia mengulang materi sebelumnya untuk mengingakan kami sebentar lalu ia lanjutkan ke materi baru.

"Yak kita sudahi dulu materi ini, jika kalian masih belum mengerti tentang materi ini kalian bisa ke perpustakaan menemuiku,"ujarnya sambil membereskan bawaannya

"Deidara, kau mau ikut tidak?"tanya teman sebangkuku

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh terlalu cape,un,"jawabku dengan wajah pucat

"Okay, see you,"katanya pergi dengan senyuman

Sambil menikmati harumnya bunga-bunga di Taman Universitas London, aku duduk di kursi taman dekat perpustakaan menatap kegiatan orang-orang, rasanya aku lupa akan kehidupanku melihat orang-orang tersenyum, bercengkrama dengan teman, bahkan ada satu keluarga bahagia. Coba saja Kabuto ada waktu luang dan mengajakku jalan-jalan, mungkin akan mengurangi bebanku. Ya coba saja dia bisa seperti itu, aku lelah selalu dijadikan sasaran untuk pelampiasan pekerjaannya.

Aku merasa hidup sendiri tanpa ada rasa kasih sayang dari keluarga. Ingin rasanya mati sekarang juga tapi hati kecilku memberiku cahaya untuk berjalan menuju impianku dan berkata jangan menyerah, aku bisa melihat suatu hari nanti bisa menolong orang-orang berada di bawah dengan wajah senyum tulus.

End Deidara Pov

Itachi berjalan mengelilingi taman. Ia melihat gadis berambut pirang sanggul dengan mantel biru yang tak lain adalah Deidara, ia sedikit memperhatikan gadis itu sambil bergumam,"Sepertinya ia masih terlihat murung".

Deidara dengan wajah melamun duduk di kursi taman dekat perpustakaan. Perlahan-lahan air matanya keluar mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya tadi pagi, lalu ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam berjas biru tua menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Itachi penasaran

"Haha, tidak kok aku tidak menangis aku hanya mengantuk," tawanya berbohong

"Tapi aku melihat kau.." kata Itachi terpotong

"Kau salah lihat,un," kata Deidara sedikit mendorong Itachi

"Tapi..."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menangis!"

"Nona Deidara..."

"Maafkan aku,un,"kata gadis pirang itu dengan wajah menyesal dan pergi

Saat gadis berambut pirang panjang itu pergi dari lelaki raven yang sangat peduli padanya. Di balik kejadian itu ada orang misterius yang siap menembaknya dengan sebuah senapan di balik pohon. Sang Raven yang sedari curiga akan kondisi tersebut segera mengambil tindakan saat orang itu menembak lalu mendorong Deidara untuk menunduk sehingga kaca jendela perpustakaan terpecah dalam hitungan detik, orang-orang disekitar berangsur-angsur melihat kejadian itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nona?"tanya Itachi dengan nada khawatir

"Ti-tidak,"jawabnya ketakutan

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Nona?"tanya orang-orang dengan spontan

"Itachi, ada apa ini?"tanya laki-laki berambut jingga tiba-tiba datang tiba-tiba

"Dia.."kata Itachi menunduk melihat gadis itu

"Dia pingsan!"seru wanita berambut coklat tua dengan mata hitam

Sebuah ambulan membawa Deidara ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama pada saat itu . Berita tersebut langsung tersebar di seluruh Universitas London bahwa telah terjadi penembakan kepada gadis penyanyi opera terkenal oleh orang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya, kini Deidara tak sadarkan diri di ruang rawat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua kemarin siang?"tanya Yahiko penasaran

"Ada seseorang yang mau membahayakannya, yang jelas orang itu menghilang saat Deidara dibawa ke rumah sakit, Aku mendorongnya agar bisa terhindar dari peluru senapan itu,"jawab Itachi

"Untunglah kalian berdua selamat,"kata Yahiko menghibur

"Ya, kau benar,"

" Uchiha?" seorang perawat keluar dari ruang rawat Deidara

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang?"

"Keadaannya sudah agak membaik, mungkin besok pagi dia sudah sadar,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan registrasinya?"

"Tentang registrasi keuangan sudah dibayar oleh kakaknya tadi pagi,"

"Sudah dibayar ya, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya,"kata Lelaki Raven itu tersenyum tipis

"Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat!"seru Wanita dengan jas dan celana hitam itu terengah-engah

"Ada apa Haku? Adikku berbuat ulah lagi di Kepolisian Scotland Yard?"tanya Itachi heran

"Tidak, sekarang dia sedang ikut membantu Sai, aku kesini memberi tau bahwa kau dipanggil kepolisian sebagai saksi atas kejadian ini dan pelakunya sudah tertangkap,"jelasnya

Jam 08.00 PM, di Kantor Polisi.

Sang Raven bermantel coklat itu masuk ke ruangan tersebut, terlihat seorang Polisi bernama Kotetsu itu mengintrogasi sang pelaku peristiwa waktu itu. Ia hanya menatap si Pelaku dengan tatapan dingin sehingga menambah suasana dingin dan senyapnya ruangan itu, si Pelaku berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan mengenakan jas berwarna abu itu ngotot akan kesaksiannya tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku pelakunya,"katanya dengan ngotot

"Tapi kau yang mengirim surat ancaman kepada Nona Deidara kan?"tanya Kotetsu dengan tatapan tajam

"Itu karena ia tidak pernah membalas surat-suratku,"jawabnya

"Lalu bagaimana dengan peristiwa penembakan kemarin siang?"

"Itu bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi kalau surat ancaman yang aku kirimkan beberapa hari lalu itu memang iya,"jelasnya

"Besok kau harus datang lagi untuk melakukan sidang,"kata laki-laki berseragam dengan perban di wajahnya

"O ya Itachi aku mau bertanya, pada saat sebelum kejadian apa yang kau lakukan bersama nona Deidara?"tanya Kotetsu

"Aku hanya duduk bersamanya, lalu dia marah padaku, saat ia mau berjalan ke arah koridor ada seseorang yang membidik senapan tersebut ke arahnya, aku pun mendorong dia untuk menghindari penembakan itu,"

"Tidak kusangka kasus ini agak janggal,"katanya menghela nafas sambil meneguk segelas kopi

"Maksudmu Kepolisian Scotland Yard masih belum bisa memecahkan kasus ini?"

"Ya, pertama pelakunya hanya yang mengirimkan surat ancaman bukan peristiwa penembakan kemarin, lalu peluru yang seharusnya ada di perpustakaan itu tidak ada jadi tidak ada barang bukti yang meyakinkan tentang pelaku,"

"Kalian sudah meminta bantuan kepada Sai dan Adikku?"

"Kami sudah berbicara kepada mereka berdua, tapi mereka sedang sibuk dengan kasus 13 tahun lalu ya bisa dibilang kasus tidak selesai-selesai,"katanya sambil meneguk Kopi

"Jadi adikku kemarin bolos sekolah demi kasus itu, dasar,"gumam Itachi

"Ngomong-ngomong adikmu itu punya bakat untuk bekerja di kepolisian ya? Dulu kau juga pernah memecahkan kasus sampai-sampai adikmu memaksa untuk mengizinkan dia ikut,"kata Kotetsu tersenyum

"Ah iya dia memang selalu memaksa kalau ada sebuah kasus yang menurutnya menarik,"

Jam 09.30 PM Rumah Sakit

Pria berkaca mata dengan rambut keabu-abuan itu menengok Deidara yang masih belum sadar diatas kasurnya itu. Dia hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kosong, gadis itu perlahan-lahan sadar dari komanya, Kabuto yang berada diruangan itu segera memanggil perawat untuk memeriksa keadaan Deidara yang sudah sadar, dokter mulai memeriksa dari tekanan darah sampai sistem pernafasannya.

"Nona Deidara kondisinya sudah membaik daripada kondisi yang saya periksa tadi sore,"

"Kalau soal penyakitnya?"

"Tidak, Nona hanya shock saja,"jawab dokter

"Syukurlah kalau begitu,"kata Kabuto menghela nafas

"Saya permisi dulu,"kata Dokter meninggalkan ruang rawat Deidara

"Kau dengar Deidara, kondisimu sudah membaik,"katanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan munyil gadis pirang bermata biru itu

Keesokan harinya Itachi dan Yahiko menengok Deidara yang sekarang sudah agak baikan ketimbang hari kemarin. Sambil memasuki ruangan bercat putih itu mereka membawa sebuah keranjang buah-buahan untuk gadis pirang yang sedang melihat pemandangan taman rumah sakit dari jendela ruang rawatnya.

"Ah kalian berdua, kalian sehat-sehat saja kan?"sapa Deidara tersenyum lebar sebagai salam

"Kami sehat-sehat saja Deidei, oh ya bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sekarang? Kau sudah boleh ke Universitas lagi?"tanya Yahiko

"Sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin,hmm.. Seharusnya besok aku sudah mulai sekolah tapi Dokter menyuruhku istiharahat di sini dulu,"jelas Deidara sambil memegang dagunya

"Ngomong-ngomong Deidara, apakah beberapa hari ini kau sering ada sesuatu yang aneh?"tanya Itachi mengingat tentang pembicaraannya dengan Kotetsu

"Ah ya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku sering menerima surat ancaman apalagi sebelum peristiwa itu ada surat ancaman yang berbeda, sebelum aku sadar ada orang yang mau mencelakaiku untungnya ada teman-temanku menolong,un,"jelas Deidara agak ketakutan lalu melihat ke arah jendela

"Ck, tidak kusangka pelakunya sampai berbuat jauh seperti ini,"batin Itachi agak kesal

"Tapi kalian berdua jangan khawatir, aku kan lumayan bisa bela diri,un,"katanya tersenyum tipis

"Tok-tok-tok.." seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang rawat Deidara dan membuka gagang pintu kayu itu

"Kabuto!"seru Deidara segera beranjak dari tempat tidur

"Nona jangan memaksakan diri! Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya,"celoteh Kabuto

"Iya-iya, kau darimana saja?"tanya Deidara

"Aku dari toko roti,"kata Kabuto tersenyum lalu ia melihat dua orang lelaki yang sedari tadi melihat dirinya mengobrol dengan gadis pirang didepannya

"Dia.." Kabuto melirik tajam lelaki raven yang berada disebelah Yahiko

"Ah iya aku lupa mengenalkan mereka berdua, Pria berambut orange dengan mata coklat itu bernama Yahiko dan yang disebelahnya itu Itachi Uchiha,"

"Nice to meet you Yahiko,"kata Kabuto memberikan senyumannya pada Yahiko

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Kabuto,"jawabnya dengan senyuman

"Nice to meet you, Itachi,"kata Kabuto dengan wajah datar pada Itachi dan ia pun membalas tatapan yang sama

"Mereka berdua itu satu Universitas denganku walau sebenarnya kami bertiga beda jurusan,"jelas Deidara

"Mmm, what time is it?"tanya Yahiko

"Now, 03.00 PM,"jawab Kabuto melihat arloji sakunya

"Sore nanti kita masih ada urusan di kampus, Deidara kami permisi dulu,"kata Yahiko

"Get well soon,"kata Itachi tersenyum lalu menatap tajam Kabuto

Scene The Next Chapter...

Sai dan Sasuke pergi bertemu Itachi di sebuah Restoran, terlihat seorang detektif bersama asistennya menunggu Itachi, tak lama kemudian orang yang ditunggu tersebut.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya Sai.."

To be continue


	5. Bertemu Sepasang Detektif Scotland

Trace of Dream Chapter V By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Drama,Romance,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,dll

Sumary : Semua orang memiliki mimpi dan ingin mewujudkannya terkecuali Itachi Uchiha, seorang pewaris Uchiha yang terkenal Jenius akan bakatnya itu. "Aku tidak punya minat sama sekali dengan mimpi," ya hanya itu yang dikatakannya pada gadis seumuran dengannya. Apakah Itachi akan menemukan mimpinya? Daripada kita chingcong-chingcong mari kita lihat saja

Rate : T, karena M terlalu greget XD #plak

Pair : Itadei,Slight Sasudei,SasuSaku, and the other pair

Disclaimer : Naruto Made In Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter V : "Bertemu Sepasang Detektif Scotland."

Deidara Pov

Sekarang aku duduk sambil meratapi Halaman Rumah Sakit dari jendela ruanganku. Angin berhembus membuat rambut pirangku terurai bebas, aku hanya memikirkan kejadian yang sangat mengerikan saat itu, ya hari itu dimana aku sangat takut untuk bertemu dengan semua orang.

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku... Ja-jangan bunuh aku... Umurku tak lama lagi..." hanya itulah kata-kata yang ku ingat. Air mataku tak bisa terbendung lagi dan mengalir begitu saja sampai membasahi wajah yang sakit ini, aku takut... Aku takut...

"Nona..."kata Kabuto melihatku sakit

"Kabuto, aku takut..."responku memperlihatkan wajah tangis

"Don't afraid to tell me, i will protect you."ucapnya sambil memelukku dengan erat

Aku terdiam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir tanpa henti. Sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu aku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri, "Apakah aku bisa bertahan dengan kehidupan pahit seperti ini?", pepatah orang-orang timur berisi yang bisa bertahan sampai akhir itulah pemenangnya.

End Deidara Pov

Itachi Pov

Tiba-tiba saat aku mengerjakan tugas kuliah dadaku agak terasa sesak. Aku tidak tahu alasan tuhan membuat dadaku sesak seperti ini, rasanya sakit sekali seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dari hidup. Akan tetapi, tak ada kabar surat mengenai keluarga ku yang sakit atau telegram dari Shisui.

" Itachi, bolehkah Bibi masuk?"tanya seseorang di depan pintu Apartemenku yang tak lain ada Bibi Sara

"Silakan, pintunya tidak dikunci Bi,"jawabku mengizinkannya masuk

"Ada surat dari Ibumu,"kata Bibi Sara menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang bertempelkan Prangko Jam Big Ben

"Terima kasih Bi,"balasku berterima kasih

"No problem, Jangan lupa minggu depan kau harus bayar kebersihan apartemen dan kata Ibumu Sasuke ingin bertemu di Restoran dekat London Hotel besok malam,"kata Bibi memberi tau lalu bergegas pergi

Adikku akan datang berarti aku bisa bertemu Sai untuk merundingkan kasus ini. Apalagi kasus ini berhubungan dengan seorang gadis terkenal yang dilibatkan, atau mungkin jawabanku tentang hilangnya ingatan Deidara bisa terjawab.

Keesokan malamnya aku menemui mereka berdua seorang diri dengan berpakain Jas kerah rendah dengan topi Fedora. Mereka sedang duduk sambil berdebat di saat aku datang menghampiri mereka, aku hanya terdiam dengan kebiasaan mereka sedari dulu tidak pernah berubah.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sai,"kataku tersenyum tipis sambil membuka topiku

"Kau juga masih bersikap dingin, duduk dan minumlah teh ini,"sambut Sai mempersilakanku duduk

"Kau masih melajang juga ya, Older Brother,"ejek Sasuke

"Belum ada wanita yang membuatku tertarik, Adikku yang pintar,"balasku

"Tapi hatimu berkata lain Tuan Itachi,"kata Sasuke berhasil membaca pikiranku

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bertemu orang yang mirip dari masa lalu sehingga selalu kau tunggu-tunggu begitu lama, tapi sayang dia tidak ingat tentangmu,"tebaknya

"Aku menyerah, keahlianmu membaca pikiran orang memang tidak bisa diragukan,"

"Hahaha, sebaiknya kau persunting dia selagi bisa kak!"tawa Sasuke

"Daripada kau memikirkan orang yang dekat denganku lebih baik kau belajar, karena Ibu bilang disurat dua nilaimu di sekolah turun,"kataku menasihati

"Iya kakak, Ibu selalu saja memantauku heh,"kata Sasuke kesal

"Ngomong-ngomong kasus 13 tahun lalu itu kau selidiki lagi?"

"Ya Ayahku bilang kasus kuno itu berdampak sampai sekarang, cucu perdana mentri juga belum ditemukan,"gumamnya sambil meminum secangkir teh

"Kami berusaha mencari petunjuk di beberapa TKP, dan ini hasilnya,"lanjut Adikku menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna perak berukuran agak besar dengan hiasan pita hitam, akupun membukanya.

"I-ini..." Aku agak terkejut dengan sebuah sketsa secarik kertas dan gelang khas dari Asia.

"Ya itu sketsa Nona Deidara, tapi tidak dituliskan siapa pembuatnya,"

"Pembuatan sketsa itu saat 3 hari sebelum ulang tahun Deidara, jadi sebagai orang terdekatnya tolong bantu kami dalam penyelidikan kasus ini,"kata Sai memohon

"Apa kau percaya aku orang terdekatnya Deidara? Bahkan saat kami berteman pun itu hanya untuk ikatan seorang putri bangsawan dengan seorang kepala polisi,"Kataku menghela nafas

"Tapi kak, saat berita Deidara menghilang kakak adalah orang yang paling terpukul, iya kan?"balas adikku beragumen

"Bagiku dia hanya seorang gadis kecil polos, wajar saja kalau dia menghilang,"

"Kakak..."

"O iya ini sudah waktunya aku kembali ke apartemen, lebih baik kita bicarakan kasus ini di lain waktu,"kata ku bergegas pergi

Normal Pov

Dengan wajah menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Itachi pulang ke Apartemennya. Masalalu yang mereka ceritakan mengingat dimana seorang yang berharga baginya hilang selama bertahun-tahun belum lagi gadis itu benar-benar tidak ingat tentang jati dirinya.

"Aku tau dia berkata bohong, sepertinya ada yang dia sembunyikan dari kita,"

"Sasuke, kau masih libur sekolah kan?"

"Ya, kau pasti mau mengajaku ke tempat itu!"

"Tidak, kita berdua akan pergi ke universitas kakakmu,"sambil menyipitkan mata

Ya memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Sai, Itachi memang menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang gadis pirang bermata biru itu. Awalnyal ia mau membantu mereka dalam kasus yang melibatkan teman masa kecilnya itu, entah karena apa Itachi agak berubah pikiran dan merubah rencana.

#skiptime

"Itachi..."

"Itachi..."

"Suara siapa itu? Aku sepertinya mengenal suara itu.."

"Itachi..."

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga,un"katanya tersenyum

"Nona?!"

"Kau jangan terlalu formal begitu, Ayo ikut aku,un!"katanya menarik tangan lelaki berambut raven itu

Tempat ini... Tidak-tidak ini bukan tempat itu. Itachi sangat yakin tempat ini bukan salah satu dari masa lalunya bersama gadis berambut pirang itu, lihat tempat ini bukan seperti yang ia pikirkan. Pesisir pantai dengan pasir putih bening bagai permata tak lupa semerbak harum kelopak bunga dari sudut-sudut taman dekat pesisir.

"What happen with you, Itachi?"tanya Deidara bingung

"Nothing, Miss"jawabnya tersenyum lembut

"Itachi lihat!"katanya menarik sang raven menuju pesisir pantai

"Eh?"

Gadis berpakaian bustle biru dengan pita merah muda itu bersemangat menarik sang Raven berkemeja putih itu ke arah pesisir. Itachi hanya menuruti kemana sang nona berambut pirang panjang membawanya pergi, tidak tau langkah kaki ke arah mereka melaju tanpa disadari bahwa sang nona itu sudah melepas sepatunya sedari tadi.

"Indah ya?"kata Deidara melihat ombak

"Ya, perkataan Nona benar.."

"Ingin sekali aku melihat tempat ini lagi bersamamu,"katanya terlihat senyum di wajah murungnya itu

"Lain kali aku akan mengajak mu lagi, Nona,"balas Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan gadis pirang di sebelahnya

"Ya jika aku bisa,"kata Deidara tersenyum tipis yang berhasil menghasilkan respon orang di sampingnya terkejut

"What are you talking about?"tanya Itachi heran namun sayangnya Deidara terlelap sambil menyender pada bahu kiri raven.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.."igaunya menyentuh tangan Itachi

"Baiklah Nona,"jawabnya tersenyum kecil

Kasih-mu meluluh lantahkan hatiku..

Kasih yang membawa pada jati diriku..

Tak peduli arah hentakan kakimu ..

Membawaku pergi bersamamu..

Aku ingat senyum hangat itu..

Mengingat akan syukur dan kelemahan itu...

Syukur akan kepakan sayap putih membawaku itu...

Lemah akan kelamnya noda di hatiku...

Rasa sesak berubah jadi Kebahagiaan...

Hidup tanpa ada banyak tekanan...

Angin kehidupan mengubah arahan...

Arahan menuju hidup kemasyuran..

"Jangan pergi"kata yang sering kau sebutkan..

Membuatku tak bisa pergi meninggalkan..

Sulit akan ratapan air mata suci yang berjatuhan..

Membasahi wajah gadis polos yang ku rindukan..

#Skiptime

Seseorang sedikit membuka gagang pintu kamar dimana gadis pirang berambut panjang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Langkah pelan orang misterius berpakaian jubah hitam itu mendekati ranjangnya sambil membawa pisau besar dan sebuah tali tambang entah untuk kegiatan apa, langkah itu semakin dekat dengan gadis pirang panjang cantik itu, lelaki itu berniat keji padanya bahkan sangat keji sebagai bukti dua buah pisau yang ingin menyayat tubuh gadis pirang itu terhenti sebentar oleh igauannya.

"Ku mohon jangan bu-bunuh aku, a-aku takut,"igaunya mengeluarkan air mata

"Gadis ini..."ucapnya diluluhkan oleh wajah malaikat suci gadis pirang itu sehingga ia tidak jadi menyayatnya tetapi kelainan psikologisnya berkata lain, ia sangat ingin melakukannya

"Dokter berkata padaku untuk memberi obat secukupnya,"kata seorang perawat dari luar kamar inap

Perlahan-lahan detak jantung orang misterius itu berirama cepat. Pisau dan tali dibawanya segera dimasukan kedalam sebuah koper bewarna hitam legam itu dengan rasa tergesah-gesa demi mengejar waktu yang ada, sekilas ia melihat wajah gadis pirang itu tertidur lalu pergi melewati balkon, angin luar masuk begitu saja karena sang pelaku lupa menutup pintu.

Para perawat itu memeriksa keadaan Deidara dimulai dari keadaan fisik sampai tekanan trombosit. Perawat yang satunya lagi agak heran dengan pintu balkon Deidara yang terbuka lebar padahal perawat jam sore sudah menutup pintu balkon pada tiap ruangan kamar pasien, lalu ia menutup pintu itu kembali dan mengunci dengan perasaan tidak ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Itachi Pov

Jam 06.45 Pagi, aku mencari informasi mengenai peristiwa tiga belas tahun lalu melalui rak buku ukuran tinggi di Perpustakaan sebelum jam kelasku dimulai. Aku mencari dengan pemindaian dari koran-koran sampai buku kuno hingga pada akhirnya aku mendapat beberapa informasi cukup akurat, tertulis pada tangga 8 Mei beberapa bangunan Pemerintahan Inggris di Manchester meledak secara bersamaan, lima puluh orang luka-luka, enam belas orang tewas, dan sepuluh orang menghilang oleh pelaku tak dikenal.

Pada tanggal yang sama di Bristol telah terjadi pembataian dengan menewaskan delapan orang dalam waktu bersamaan. salah satu korban diantaranya merupakan anggota keturunan margaku tewas dengan tebasan pedang pada leher dan kakinya, masih di tanggal yang sama seorang gadis bangsawan merupakan cucu pertama Perdana Mentri Oonoki menghilang tanpa jejak.

Saat membaca berita mengenai hilangnya Deidara, akupun berpikir sejenak. Seperti ada yang aneh dalam berita ini maksudku tiga peristiwa terjadi dalam waktu yang sama itu sangatlah aneh dan tidak masuk akal, hilangnya gadis pirang bermata biru besar yang aku kenal itu seperti memiliki hubungan dengan dua pertistiwa lainnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku sudah sehat.."ketusnya dengan suara keras

"Tapi Deidara kau harus banyak istirahat, kami khawatir gara-gara kejadian aneh belakangan yang menimpamu itu,"balasnya dengan nada khawatir

"Kau harus melihat situasi kondisi,"lanjut temannya yang satu lagi

"Could i help you,Miss?"tanyaku keluar dari lorong rak buku kuno

"A' Itachi, sudah beberapa hari aku tidak bertemu!"seru gadis berambut pirang dengan sanggul pita biru mengkhiasi rambutnya

"Deidara, kami berdua permisi dulu,"katanya pergi

"Kau sudah sembuh,Nona?"aku bertanya sambil mengurus tugas piket perputakaanku

"Tentu saja, kalau aku terus menerus di rumah sakit bisa-bisa aku tidak tamat sekolah dokter,"jawabnya santai

"Itachi, Could you help me?"pinta Deidara menatapku serius

"Yes i could, but why you so seriously?"aku agak bingung dengan gerak-gerik gadis ini

"Aku terlalu banyak melewatkan pelajaran di kampus, aku ingin kau mengajariku beberapa hal," Aku hanya terdiam sambil mempertimbangkan permintaannya itu

"Boleh ya? Aku akan membuatkanmu sebuah kue muffin,"tawarnya

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa, temui aku nanti sore di taman,"

"Thankyou Itachi,"ucapnya tersenyum lebar dan aku meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil

Kini arloji klasikku menunjukan waktu jam 07.30, sudah waktunya aku mengikuti jam pertama kuliah. Aku melangkah menuju pintu kelas dengan langkah cepat, tanpa aku sadari rupanya ada seseorang yang mengikutiku sedari tadi saat aku berjalan lewat koridor, mereka mengikuti secara mengendap-ngendap agar aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Aku hanya berkonsentrasi saat dosenku mengajar. Materi yang diajarkannya membuat teman sebangku berambut merah itu sangat kebingungan sehingga ia bertanya terus padaku, Itulah Yahiko biarpun dia selalu bertingkah konyol tapi ia cukup tekun mempelajari sesuatu, aku memberi tau tentang materi dosenku yang sulit sambil memperhatikan bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak bukan apa-apa,"kataku menggelengkan kepala

"Jangan bilang ada Bibi Sara disini,"katanya berwajah horor

"Ya tidaklah, kau ini terlalu phobia dengan Bibi,"ketusku

Tak terasa waktuku kuliah sudah selesai, segeralah aku berjalan ke Pavilyun taman. Di corridor aku bertemu adikku sedang bersama Sai dan entah sejak kapan mereka bisa di sini, aku langsung menanyakan alasan keberadaan mereka tersebut.

"Wah, rupanya kakak sudah selesai kuliah!"seru Adikku tersenyum tipis

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini, Tn Itachi?"tanya Sai menunjukan senyum palsu menyebalkannya itu

"Baik-baik saja, apa tujuan kalian datang ke sini?"tanyaku menyeringai

"Aku sih hanya diajak Sai kesini,"jawab Sasuke santai

"Kami berdua hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja, lagipula Universitasmu ini kan cukup populer,"lanjut Sai

"O jadi begitu, selamat menikmati suasana kampus kami,"balasku memberikan sambutan lalu berjalan lagi

"Sebentar, tidakkah kau bisa menjadi pemandu wisata kami mengelilingi Universitas yang luas ini?"tanya Sai menghentikan langkah kakiku

"Tidak, hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang,"jawabku pergi

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan ke Pavilyun. Aku juga melewati koridor fakultas kedokteran, kebetulan kelas Deidara baru keluar sehingga kami bisa pergi ke pavilyun bersama-sama, aku menyadari bahwa ada orang mengikuti di belakangku yang tidak lain adalah Sai dan adikku, dengan cepat kami berdua berlari untuk menghindari mereka.

"Ada apa Itachi? Kenapa kita lari?"tanya Deidara sambil membetulkan pitanya

"Tidak bukan apa-apa, Nona baik-baik saja kan?" aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang agak pucat

"No problem, aku memang ingin menggerakan tubuhku,"jawabnya tersenyum tipis

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai belajar saja?"tawarku mengeluarkan buku medis milik Uchiha dan buku yang ku dapat beberapa hari lalu dari tas

"Ya,aku mau!"seru Deidara mengambil buku catatan dari tas selempangnya

"O jadi ini yang kakak sembunyikan, kakak punya kekasih sekarang?"goda orang dari depan Pavilyun bersama temannya yang tak lain adalah adikku

"Janji dengan seseorang atau dengan kekasihmu, Tn. Uchiha?"tanya Detektif muda dengan senyum palsunya

"Itachi, mereka..."kata Deidara bingung tapi kata-katanya dipotong olehku

"Maaf aku menyela kata-katamu Nona, jam belajar kita akan tertunda sebentar oleh kedua pemuda yang sedang berekreasi di Universitas kita,"balasku sambil menyipitkan mata kepada mereka berdua

"Tenang saja kak, kami tidak akan mengganggu kencan kakak dengan gadis cantik ini,"jelas Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada gadis pirang berpita biru di sebelahku dan dia pun membalas senyum Sasuke

"Itu benar Itachi, kami hanya ingin menyapamu saja,"lanjutnya

"Sudahlah Itachi,biarkan mereka ikut belajar bersama,"pinta Deidara tersenyum tipis kepadaku

"Baiklah jika Nona meminta,sekarang kita mulai belajar,"kataku

Aku mulai mengajari beberapa materi yang berasal dari buku Catatan Deidara. Aku menjelaskan secara singkat,padat, jelas supaya dapat dimengerti olehnya, untunglah aku masih ingat beberapa pelajaran medis yang diajarkan Nyona Mito padaku saat aku masih di sekolah menengah.

Angin petang berhembus dengan lembut sehingga menambah suasana nyaman saat belajar. Tidak salah kalau kebanyakan mahasiswa lebih suka belajar di taman daripada di kelas, seandainya mereka mau belajar di perpustakaan juga perlu dibuka jendela, lalu aku sengaja membuka arloji saat Deidara terfokus dengan buku catatan yang ia pegang, dan ternyata waktu sudah menunjukan jam 06.00 PM.

"Nona, materi ini sudah cukup kau mengerti?"

"Ya lumayan, tapi kalau seandainya ada yang tidak bisa dipahami juga pasti aku akan bertanya kok,"jawabnya

"Arlojiku sudah menunjukan jam 06.00 petang, kita tutup materinya sampai disini dulu,"kataku membereskan buku

"Terima kasih Itachi, besok akan kubawakan muffin sesuai janjiku,"ucapnya

"Boleh aku antar ke rumahmu lagi?"tawarku

"Benarkah? dengan senang hati ku terima tawaranmu,"balasnya

"Kakak tidak lupa dengan kami kan?"tanya Sasuke menyenggol sikutku

"Bukannya kalian ke sini menggunakan kendaraan dinas kepolisian?"tebakku sinis

"Itu memang benar, tapi sekali-sekali berjalan denganmu mengelilingi kota London boleh kan?"pinta Sai tersenyum tipis

"Sudah kubilang..."kata-kataku terhenti oleh aba-aba gadis berambut pirang di sampingku

"Sepertinya orang di sampingmu tidak marah,"celoteh Sasuke berhasil membaca pikiran Deidara

"Kau memang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan di kondisi yang tepat,Sasuke,"pujiku sambil menghela nafas

Scene From The Next Chapter..

Sasuke memikirkan identitas gadis pirang yang diantar kakaknya tadi. Tidak ini pasti hanya kebetulan kata-kata dalam otaknya meyakinkan diri sendiri, raven berambut rancung itu sangat kebingungan dengan pikiran yang ia baca tadi, pikiran itu seperti Labirin sehingga ia menjadi kacau saat melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kakak.."panggil sang adik yang sedang duduk di sofa apartemen kakaknya

"Yes, what's wrong with you?"sahut Itachi sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya

"Gadis yang bersamamu tadi itu benar-benar Nona Deidara cucu Perdana Mentri Oonoki,kan?"tanya Sasuke berwajah kebingungan sehingga membuat pekerjaan kakaknya itu terhenti

"Aku juga sudah menduga kalau kau sudah menemukan gadis itu sehingga menyembunyikan informasi itu dari kami.."lanjut Sai

"Apa maksudmu? Coba jelaskan kenapa gadis itu adalah Deidara.."ujarnya menatap tajam kepada mereka berdua

To be continue..

Sarada : Jadi siapa emak gue yang asli? (Histeris)

Author : Udahlah nanti ane buat fic, Naruto Gaiden : Emak yang tertukar :v

Naruto : Jangan percaya sama Suigetsu, ia ditaburi oleh wijen (Menghela nafas)

Sakura : Malin, Ini ibumu nak ! (Ngejer Sarada)

Karin : Malin kataMu, kok nama aku jadi terkenal gini yah ? Nanti aku malah disangka

Helo Kity kedua sama author, yasudahlah kita tanya ke rumput bergoyang

(Nyengir)

Sasuke : Pfft, lelah ane jadi orang tamvan (Narsis)

Shisui : Narsis amat lu (Tepok jidat)

Itachi : Kok malah jadi curhat sama chapter kemarin, dek bukannya kamu udah punya

Istri kok malah goda Deidara ? (Sinis)

Sasuke : Maklum ingin menebarkan rasa tamvan dan verani :v

Madara : Ente masang dokumen kayak cowok aja cin, buktinya ga di kompi kagak di

pasti nulis nama filenya acak-acakan (Nunjuk file dengan abcd,efgh,dsda)

Author : Yaelah kan biar ane kagak capek mikir, ya ane buat nama begitu aja (Nyengir)

Mitsuki dan Boruto : Mohon maaf bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan, sekian dan terima kasih


End file.
